13xsfandomcom-20200214-history
Trust
After a few months or so after our sobering first encounter beyond the fourth wall, we were sent an 'aid' of some kind. It was long after Ascension had occurred by now (the first encounter was about two months before Ascension) and we were in search of The Library of Kindle which was said to hold all knowledge about pretty much everything. We have yet to find it as of now, however the puppet masters did see it fit to send us some help in finding it. And so, DB was appointed with Trust. Trust seemingly came out of the blue, and immediately RIFT got excited, somehow deminishedchaos got word which led to both Thebuilder10236 and shawn creating servers for Trust to talk in. RIFT didn't want Trust in the RIFT server at first because they figured Trust would just spy on RIFT like kiki100 might have done. When Thebuilder found out shawn had a server with trust, builder figured it'd be easier if Trust was in just one server (preferably his own) rather than two servers. Shawn thinking that builder would treat shawn badly just as shawn had done to him previously in servers with quickdrop, shawn refused to delete his server and instead would just simply speak in thebuilder's server (it's a good thing it turned out like that or else the chat log done in shawn's server would have never been recorded). After a while, RIFT got trust into the RIFT chat and quarantined her into a single channel rather than let her see all the other channels. She was sent to us by Key to give DB a series of riddles to disclose the library's location to us. We also refer to her as a girl because of the pictures of Mable she always uses, plus it's easier to talk about her that way. Trust gave DB only two riddles because DB was only able to solve one riddle, the first one being to guess a number between 1 and 50 (the answer was 10) and the second one being "Don't make me out as something I am not, In me your expressions are caught." however this riddle has yet to be answered correctly (we tried answering with mirror, book, water, etc and none of those were correct) While Trust was in both shawn's and builder's channels, she made some very key points # She doesn't know much about 13Xs as a game # She is sent on errands and learns about other games while doing so by the other masters # There are multiple games going on like 13Xs at the same time, but not just in ROBLOX, but all across the internet, and they actually played(ing) hundreds of them # She's been to the library of Kindle before and knows its location # She simply can't hand over the answer to finding the library, so she must give DB in particular a bunch of riddles to solve # She is hellbent in not disclosing any information about herself or the other puppet masters aside from referring to Key as "Key" despite of us knowing of four of them already. She doesn't even disclose what country she is in or even the time zones they are in. # There actually are 13 puppet masters, one of them in particular they look up to with respect (kind of like a leader but not a leader if you know what I mean) # 13Xs is probably one of the oldest games they have ran # She doesn't run the games like they do, she was once a player like we were to 13Xs, but for another game # "Everyone on Earth can play if they wish to" # The puppet masters are online friends to her, and they became so because she beat their game # Some of the puppet masters are "troubled" (Void in particular) # You must study the puppeteers some how to win the game # A game can end without any winner # They might have some sentiment in 13Xs as a story to themselves, this can provide opportunity to beat the game if you use it to your advantage # It's possible to bait the puppet masters into changing the rules # The Council server where DB met them may be the main server they use to meet up # Only Void, Father, Key and Chaos speak in turns and they only do it on formality # None of them are inactive, and one has a camera profile picture (we find out that one is Record later) and that some are less active in specific games than others # She is not helping us win the game, she is just talking to us # There are frequently loop holes in the strict rules they set for themselves and others # She believes that she is the only one to beat a game out of the hundreds running, which more than likely means the games are horribly rigged # The prize to beating a game is their friendship # They would rather play the game than to win, which might be why they are rigged so the player has to struggle and squirm around to beat the impossible game # If the puppet masters were stealing accounts, she did not know about it and made note of it, but does not find that detail very important # She does know the basics of the ROBLOX website # The puppet masters are extremely 'shy' # There was a game ran in a medium like minecraft, but not minecraft, some kind of free version of it # The puppet masters have been running games like 13Xs for 12-13 years (estimation) # They are doing this to make some strange conclusions about how people operate if they do this enough (in other words it's some kind of large scale social experiment) # The clique the puppet masters make up is called "END" and she isn't in that group, just a friend # She imagines that END will do something similar to Cicada 3301 # She believes if she gives away any personal info, it might be used to blackmail END somehow # She is in a server called "END" for communicating with winning players, she is not in their main server however. # They make a winning ceremony server for each winner they receive, all winners get their own ceremony and Trust is still in the server where hers took place # If the planet your game takes place on is sealed off from the digital universe it sits in, the game will localize (meaning only takes place on the planet you're on) and will get rid of a lot of problems as well as resources # You can probably bait characters into doing your bidding # Players rarely if ever die in game, however it's kind of possible to commit suicide in game # It wouldn't be unheard of for a game to venture outside of its own platform/medium (meaning 13Xs can run outside of ROBLOX if they really wanted it to) # Sometimes the members of END get attached to their own creations or characters resulting in grief if that character is killed # She believes END has been around for about 10 years (as contradicting to the point made about how long she thinks they've been running games, it's possible that she changed her mind on that estimate) #The puppet masters likely met online somehow and have been together ever since #Trust's game ended sometime around the end of 2016 #It's possible that it is part of the ceremony to tell the player that they are the only winning player, there use to be other players early on and she's just the last remaining one from her game, the others forfeited #The Artist (from what she's seen) only talks in images #If you suggest a picture they make is portraying something in your favor while a character is around, that prophecy that you made might come true depending on how much it lines up with the story #We are probably closer to the end of the game than we think #This END stuff is not roleplaying, this is all real, only the games are roleplaying #If you can gain control over an army of characters, you can tell them what to do and you can beat the game with the army (she never said how) #The alternative to building an army out of characters is to build an army out of players #You need an army of about 20-30 soldiers #They are building an army out of characters, we will have to fight it (this army she speaks of is more than likely KGF ran by LordOctuple) #You'll be alerted when the fight is coming From this point forwards, Trust will be the biggest source of info we have on END, however she has stopped talking to RIFT. The last time she ever said anything to RIFT was January 22nd, 2018. She has blocked everyone in RIFT except for DB and shawn and won't say anything when we ping her. Before January 22nd, she went on a shorter hiatus as well. Any hope of seeing her again is kind of murky, however it is difficult to say for sure if she is doing this on her own accord or not. It's likely not on her own accord. She has shown that she can use accounts the puppet masters use by going online as Keinding. The account that she uses on ROBLOX normally is still unknown for certain.